


Gonna Help You

by MothMeetsFlame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Smut, Somnophilia, Top John, Underage Sex, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, daddycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy's seen the way Dean can take it. He knows that Daddy's too big and that he's too small, but he can do it; he just needs a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Help You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/gifts), [Oddfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/gifts).



> Thanks be to [CallMeB](http://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/pseuds/callmeb) and [Oddfront](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/pseuds/Oddfront) for [this wondermous prompt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1118221/chapters/2840158) from their Adopt Me? Please? series, which inspired me from the moment I clicked. I hope this fic does your imaginations justice :)
> 
> WARNING: Little Sammy is extremely underage in this fic (a mere ten years old) as he attempts to take John's cock for the first time. There are mentions of very young John/Dean frottage as well, though he's fourteen here. If you continue to cling to nonexistent morals, please turn away now. This fic contains graphic depictions of underage incestual smut and is not for the meek or mild. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Sam’s tongue darted out to wet his upper lip.

With nimble fingers, he slowly slid the zipper of John’s pants down and unbuttoned his jeans, checking once again to make sure he hadn’t woken up. A quiet snore touched his ears, and Sam continued until the jeans were open as wide as they could go. He smiled when he saw bare skin beneath parted denim, a small tuft of coarse hair that he knew he’d be able to feel later.

Sam slowly grasped his father’s cock and worked if from its confines. John grunted with the first touch, but he didn’t wake, so Sam didn’t stop. His brow creased, and he pursed his lips at the sight of his father’s flaccid cock. Staring for only a split second, he leaned down and tasted the slit.

John’s cock was warm against his tongue, and it twitched familiarly against him. A few slow pumps of his hand and it began to harden in his grasp, making Sam smile proudly. He licked the tip again, tasting sweat and skin, the same taste as the smell of his father’s musk. Training too close to him and sleeping in the same room and spending hours trapped in the confines of the Impala had given Sam plenty of opportunities to accustom himself to the smell. It was something he craved. It was something he couldn’t get out of his head, no matter how hard he tried.

And now, it was his. He could lean down and take the cockhead into his mouth, suckle it like he could his own thumb. He could swallow down the small beads of precome that dripped from his cock, aroused now even in sleep. He could slide his lips down the shaft of his father’s rapidly swelling cock until it took up all available space in his mouth, and then he could push deeper until he was gagging so good on it while he forced it into his throat because nothing could fill him up like his daddy could, and now he would have the opportunity to do everything he wanted because John couldn’t say he was too little or too still not ready.

Sam fisted his father’s cock in time with the bobs of his head, forcing it further down his throat with every stroke. He pulled back just enough to catch his breath, but he couldn’t keep himself away. His tongue traced the smooth underside of the cockhead, down the swollen shaft, tonguing at the bulging vein that pulsed in time with John’s heart.

Heat poured from the cock in his hands, and lust poured from Sam’s mouth as he took his father again.

John grunted and moaned. His hips thrust up in sleep, seeking more of the wet suction of Sam’s mouth. A hand to the back of his head forced Sam in deeper, but he didn’t mind it. If anything, he was thankful for the help. It was so much easier when he was forced to take it. He wished that his father was more like this when he was awake.

Instead of the light touches and nods of encouragement, he would rather have had this, the slow fucking of his mouth as John’s cock filled him up completely, making him gag, spit pooling in the corners of his mouth, the quick drag and pull of skin forcing his jaw wide, forcing him to remember not to bite down.

He and John moaned together, and Sam didn’t care so much about being quiet. He gasped and spluttered as the hand on his head became more forceful. John thrust quickly into Sam’s mouth, but Sam knew the twitch of his hips like he knew his middle name. His father was close, so he pulled away.

Sam drew his head back, off of John’s cock. Still half-asleep, John wasn’t able to guide him back down. One hand still leisurely stroking his father’s cock, Sam kissed up and down the shaft, his touches too light to bring John any form of relief. The throat fucking was nice and all, but that wasn’t what Sam was after. He’d spent hours preparing himself; he wasn’t going to let that all go to waste.

“Sammy?” Dean whispered into the dark.

Sam contemplated not answering him, but he figured that Dean would just get up and start looking for him if he didn’t. “Yeah?”

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Sam grimaced at the obvious lie. He’d been trained to lie his entire life—to teachers and friends and anyone who came snooping around. There wasn’t a single person on the planet he couldn’t lie to… except for Dean.

“Nice try, dweeb,” Dean said, sounding more awake than he had just seconds before. “What are you doing really?”

Sam sighed. “Playing with Daddy’s cock,” he admitted.

Dean chuckled. “Can’t get enough, can you?”

Sam didn’t deny it. “Dean?” he asked instead. “Why won’t Daddy fuck me?”

“’Cause you’re too small still, Sammy,” he said. “Gotta wait ‘til you’re bigger.”

Sam pouted. “That’s not fair. Daddy was fucking you when you were ten.”

He heard a rustle of sheets and the small patter of footsteps in the too quiet motel room. Dean’s hand rand down his back, eliciting tiny shivers that had Sam’s arousal coming back to him tenfold.

“That’s different, Sammy. He wants to be careful with you, baby boy. Both of us do.”

Sam gasped and leaned into Dean’s touch. Hands roamed his bare torso, slinking lower and lower until his own hard cock was rubbing against Dean’s open palm. Sam made a choking noise in the back of his throat, his father’s cock completely forgotten in the heat of the moment.

“That’s right, Sammy,” Dean coaxed. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Sam nodded, hips canting into the touch.

“Your little cock is so hard that it’s gotta hurt, but it’s still getting swallowed up by my hand. Just a couple of inches right now, but you’re gonna be huge. You could stay in me all night, and I wouldn’t even feel you.”

Sam keened at Dean’s words. His cheeks flushed in humiliation, but that didn’t stop the slow thrusting into Dean’s calloused hand. Every small tug on his cock had him panting in short gasps, trying to get _moremorefuckmeplease_ because he was so damn close.

“Please, Dean,” he whimpered, but Dean just chuckled.

“Thought you wanted Daddy’s cock,” his brother whispered in his ear, and that was all it took for Sam’s mind to scream out a litany of curses— _fuck, Dean, fuck, shit, ohgodohgodohgod_ —as he came dry from Dean’s hand. “Fuck, Sammy,” Dean whispered in awe at the sight of his brother, panting and sweaty with the force of his orgasm.

“Still wan’ it, Dee,” Sam murmured. His mouth was unable to form the words without a display of will. “Wan’ in me.”

Dean ran a soothing hand over his bare thigh, up and down, grounding him with the touch. “We have all night, baby boy,” he whispered. “No need to rush.”

“Really?” Sam smiled. The afterglow of his orgasm painted the entire room in an array of pleasure. That Dean would actually help him take his daddy’s cock wasn’t even something he’d considered.

“Yeah, Sammy. Don’t want you getting hurt. Need to help you through it.”

Sam smiled lazily and closed his eyes as he pulled his big brother into a kiss. It was slow at first, just their lips pressed together. Soft and supple and sweet, it was an innocent kiss, testing and tasting, just trying to be closer for the sake of closeness, of intimacy. Sammy didn’t let it stay that way for long.

He parted Dean’s lips with his own, just enough to breathe the same air. He smelled Dean in a way he couldn’t outside of the bedroom. Hot breath on his lips, moist tendrils that graced across his cheeks with every gasp of his name— _Sammy_.

He smiled against Dean’s lips, just breathing him in. He could taste him, so close but not close enough. Sam angled his head to the side and pressed in closer, a gentle suction this time and a tangle of tongues.

Dean’s mouth cradled his like a caress, moving achingly slow against him as a light touch of fingers brushed its way up his spine, glossing over his skin and leaving a pebbled trail in its wake.

Sammy keened, and his mind turned into an empty abyss that didn’t allow anything to come to mind that wasn’t his brother’s body pressed tight to his side, arms cradling him, lips insistent and wanting.

The deep sound of a throat clearing startled him. He broke the kiss with his sudden flinch. Shocked eyes turned themselves to the noise, and his body relaxed into guilty realization when he discovered his father’s eyes on him. Sam grimaced and looked down, ashamed that he’d been caught so off guard when it was supposed to be him who was instigating things.

“Sammy?” John questioned.

“Yeah.”

“What are you doing?”

He turned and buried his head in Dean’s shoulder. If he hid away, maybe his father would leave it alone.

“Dean?”

“Sammy snuck out of bed for a midnight snack,” he explained. There was a hidden undertone of lust in his voice that both of them couldn’t help but catch.

John’s hand trailed down to his cock, still moist from Sam’s mouth, and stroked once as if testing it for something. “Couldn’t wait ‘til morning?” he asked.

Sam shook his head, nestling himself deeper out of sheer embarrassment.

Dean chuckled.

“Sammy,” John chided.

Sam blanched. “I –I just wanted to take it like Dean does.”

The bed shifted underneath him as John sat up. “You’re not big enough yet,” he said.

“That’s not fair,” Sam pouted. “You and Dean did it all the time when he was ten, and I’m almost eleven.”

John didn’t touch Sam like he touched Dean. There were the light kisses on his lips and the stray finger in his hole, but it was nothing compared to the way his cock seemed to split Dean open in the dead of night, low moans and harsh panting that would have been heard all the way down the street if it wasn’t for them taking enough precaution against it.

Sam pouted as he thought about it. It was Dean who’d invited him in the first night when he woke up to the sound of John grunting from the opposite bed. _Come on, Sammy_ , he’d said. _I’ll make you feel real good. Trust me._ His daddy didn’t tell him no, but he never took it as far as Sammy wanted, never filled him up all the way like he did Dean.

“Never mind,” Sammy mumbled, extending his leg to touch down to the floor before climbing of the bed. “I’m just gonna go to sleep.”

Sam was yanked back on the bed by a strong arm around his waist. John pulled Sam onto his lap, and Sam couldn’t do anything but bury his head in his daddy’s chest and hope that whatever he said was relatively painless.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, Sam,” John began. “But you’re still too tight. Dean opened up real quick when he was your age, but your hole’s too small to fit my cock in you.”

Sam’s chest tightened with the realization that his father was telling him once and for all that he wasn’t as good as Dean.

“There’s nothing I want more than to take you, Sammy.”

Some of the ache went away with those words.

“But I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Please, Daddy?” Sam practically begged. “Please?” he hugged his daddy closer, taking care to press himself down enough to stimulate John’s cock.

Blood pulsed through the already hard length, and it somehow swelled larger under his youngest son. It pressed against the crease of Sam’s ass, fitting almost perfectly.

“Okay, Sammy,” John conceded.

Sam smiled and righted himself in his father’s lap, straddling his hips and holding himself chest to chest with John. Impatient now that he knew what he was going to get, Sam reached back and stroked John’s cock. Precome dribbled from the head, and Sammy used it to slick his way, smearing it down the shaft. Like this, his daddy’s cock felt large, too big like they’d said, but he didn’t back down.

He pressed the tip teasingly to his hole, feeling more sensitive because of his well-hidden trepidation. John gasped, but didn’t press in. He held his hips down, away from Sam’s tight hole, and waited until he was ready.

“That’s it, Sammy,” Dean murmured in his ear. The hot tufts of breath made him shiver.

Sammy swiped the leaking cockhead over his hole, shivering whenever it pressed against his perineum. The four tiny fingers he’d stuffed inside of him earlier were nothing compared to what his daddy’s cock would feel like filling him up. He was sensitive inside, would writhe and moan on just one finger, and the anticipation of feeling the pulsing member against his prostate had him practically trembling.

“Go ahead, baby boy. Put it in. Daddy’s waiting, and it’ll feel so good with him stretching you so wide.”

Sam pressed the tip inside and let out a choking sound. His eyes clenched tight of their own accord as he was stretched further than he’d ever been before. It was more painful than he thought it’d be, but the pleasure was still there. “ _Oh, god,_ ” he gasped. “ _So full_.”

“And you’re not even an inch inside yet, Sammy. Just imagine what it’ll be like when Daddy fills you up for real.”

Sam’s blunt fingernails dug into John’s shoulders, too short to do anything but leave tiny half-moons in his skin as Sammy attempted to sheathe John’s swollen cock in his too tight channel. His thighs shook with the effort of taking his father inside of him, trembling with his weight, too out of it to control himself, so John held him by the thighs and guided him down another inch, then two.

“Daddy’s not even halfway yet. Just gotta take it, Sammy. Just a little more.”

His hole was strained from taking the width, more so than it had ever been before; not even his daddy’s fingers had reached this deep inside of him. John lifted him up by the curve of his ass, helping him now. Not wanting to rush, John brought him down slowly, fucking Sammy on the first few inches of his cock. Lube from Sam’s earlier attention slicked the way, but it still wasn’t enough for him to take the rest.

“Dean,” John said, and order in his voice. “Lube.”

Through the thick smog of pleasure, Sam barely registered the words, and he didn’t understand them until a hand, warm and slick, was pressing against his stretched out hole. The cock twitched inside of him, making him gasp while Dean coated it.

“Gonna make it nice and slick for you, Sammy. It’ll be easier for you.”

Sam’s cheeks burned with shame. He’d seen the way Dean took their father’s cock, seen the way he fucked himself back into every hard thrust, unable to keep himself from moaning out loud, even screaming sometimes when the angle was just right. He’d seen how Dean’s eyes would roll into the back of his head and how his spine would arch in pleasure as he came. He wanted it like he wanted a cold drink on a hot day. It was a compulsion, one that he needed more the harder he tried to ignore it.

Still, the cock inside of him was impossibly large, forcing him wide just to accommodate the first few inches. He couldn’t even imagine what it would feel like when it was completely inside of him.

“Gonna feel so good, baby,” Dean whispered, and that was all Sammy needed to continue his slow descent.

He heard John’s groan as he took another inch inside him. Twin breaths hit both sides of his neck, Dean whispering filth on his left and his daddy pressing tiny kisses to his right. Calloused fingers stroked his thighs, calming him enough to slide down another inch.

John’s mouth pressed right at his ear, small shivers crawling down his back with his daddy’s words. “That’s it, Sammy. You’re doing so good.”

He couldn’t deny the pleasure that coursed through him, but Sammy whimpered at the stretch. It was too much, too big, too deep, too sensitive inside. His hips twitched with the stimulation against his prostate, pleasure masking the pain, but not enough.

“It’s okay, Sammy. Don’t worry. Big brother’s gonna help you. You ready, Sammy? Ready to feel Daddy all the way inside you?”

Sammy nodded, still wanting it, wanting to be able to take it like Dean took it.

Sam whined, a high-pitch keen, as Dean took him by the shoulders and forced him down on the last few inches of his daddy’s cock. He sobbed with the sensation, but the pleasure that coursed through him, even with the ache of being stretched too far too fast, made his tiny prick twitch as he came completely dry just from his father’s cock in his ass.

“That's it, little brother. Just keep sliding down Daddy's cock. Feels so good, doesn't it? Just keep taking it, baby boy.”

His hole rippled with his orgasm, and he couldn’t help the small twitches of pleasure that ran through him when John lifted him up and dropped him down on his cock again and again, the head skimming past his sensitive prostate. Completely spent, he went limp in John’s hold, letting John fuck himself into his tight hole.

“God, Sammy, look so fucking hot taking daddy’s cock.”

John filled him completely, making his prick harden again quickly with every thrust inside of him. It was so deep, Sam could practically feel it in his stomach, fucking into him hard and fast now that his hole was stretched enough to take it.

Through lidded eyes, he caught the green of Dean’s, peeking at him over their daddy’s shoulder. His brother’s hands wrapped around John’s side to cling to his chest, and Sammy just knew that Dean’s cock was flush against their daddy’s back, getting off on the friction of John fucking into his tight hole.

Dean continued to murmur filth, but what Sam could hear was unintelligible from either Dean’s own descent into ecstasy or Sam’s inattention. His thoughts were muddled, and what wasn’t the slow rise of his orgasm or the large cock thrusting into him or the feel of his daddy’s coarse hair scratching against his scrotum or his prostate screaming in pleasure from his daddy’s cock practically fucking itself into his stomach, was lost in a sea of overwhelming pleasure.

“Daddy,” Sammy panted, grinding himself on his daddy’s cock. He moaned loudly, the pain but a memory compared to the sparks of sensation running through him.

“That’s it, baby,” John cooed into Sam’s ear. “Doing so good, Sammy.”

Sam came again with a cry, practically sobbing with the force of it as his daddy continued fucking him through his dry release. A wetness spread through him, filling him up even more, and Sam knew that his daddy came inside of him.

John grunted as he came, and Sammy swallowed the sound with his mouth, tasting his daddy’s moans of pleasure.

Dean wasn’t far behind.

“ _Ohgod_ ,” he whispered. “ _Fuck, Sammy_. _Sofuckinghot_. _Ohgod_.”

Sammy gasped in air as if he hadn’t breathed in years. For all he knew, he hadn’t taken a breathe since the first inch of his daddy’s cock disappeared into his now fucked out hole. But John and Dean’s were just as ragged, so Sammy just smiled and panted in time with them, lost in the sheer joy of finally getting what he wanted.

His father’s cock slipped from his ass, and come oozed out, dripping down his thighs. He made a disappointed noise in the back of his throat, but John was there, wiping it up with his fingers and pressing it back inside. After the constant pressure of his daddy’s cock inside him, he felt empty.

“Don’t worry, Sammy,” Dean told him. “We’ll get you a plug, a big one like mine, keep you stretched out all the time just like you want it.” 

Sam smiled lazily. There was no doubt in his mind that nothing could ever take the place of his daddy’s cock, but a plug wasn’t a half-bad idea.  

**Author's Note:**

> For more of the Wincesters, check out my series: [Holidays with the Wincesters](http://archiveofourown.org/series/65777). It's less about the holidays than it is about incestuous underage smut that has less plot than a picture book. Thanks for reading, people! Hope you enjoyed yourselves ;)


End file.
